Elemental X-Gloves
by Mugiwara21
Summary: What if there were more than one X-Glove. What if there were six elemental X-Gloves. Lightning, Air, Water, Fire, Earth, and Ice will now lead the Vongola and keep the mafia safe. I know terrible summary but trust me the story will be good later on. ON HOLD FOR NOW. SORRY
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter to Elemental X-Gloves.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Hitman Reborn!

There was a phone call that echoed through the entire building. A person picked it up.

"Hello?" The person said.

"It's time to deliver the package. Do you have the address?" The mysterious voice said.

"Yes I'm going now." The man then hang the phone and grinned. "It's time." Reborn said.

* * *

In Namimori...

"Tsuna! It's time to go to school." A Mother called. In a room there was a boy with a pillow in his face.

"It's monday already?" The boy said as he got out of bed and went downstairs.

"You're finally awake." Nana said.

"Yeah." Tsuna said as he ate his breakfast.

"I've got a letter saying that a tutor will come here." Nana said.

"I don't need a tutor." Tsuna said finishing his breakfast. "I'm getting ready." He then went to his room. Nana sighed.

Tsuna then left and started his way towards school. On his way to school he saw a dog in the gate barking at him. "Ha, can't get me huh?" The dog then opened the gate and started to run towards Tsuna. "Uh oh!" Tsuna then began to run with the dog chasing him. At some point Tsuna fell as the dog was ready to bite him. Then a kid came in front of the dog and put his hand forward which caused the dog to stop and heel.

"T-Thanks." Tsuna said to the little kid. "Who are you?"

"The names Reborn." Reborn said.

"Well thanks anyway Reborn." Tsuna said.

"Of course. I can't let anything happen to the next Vongola boss." Reborn said.

"Vongola boss?" Tsuna said.

"Yes, you will become the 10th Vongola Boss." Reborn said.

Tsuna laughed. "Look baby I don't have time for your games." Reborn then kicked tsuna in the head making him fall to the ground and pointed his gun at Tsuna's head causing him to scream.

"Listen i'm not a baby. I'm a hitman!" Reborn said letting go of Tsuna.

"Look I don't care! I'm late for school! So go play Vongola boss somewhere else." Tsuna said leaving to go to school. Reborn looked at Tsuna for a while and then left.

At the entrance to the school Tsuna was there. "I'm late." Then a boy stood in front of Tsuna.

"Where do you think you're going." The boy said.

"H-Hibari!" Tsuna said. Hibari is the only kid in school that no one dares to mess with.

"Get to class or I'll bite you to death." Hibari said with a menacing glare. Tsuna the went around Hibari and ran to class.

"Late again, Sawada." The teacher said as Tsuna rubbed the back of his head. School ended and Tsuna started to go home.

"Hey Tsuna!" A boy yelled to Tsuna.

"Yamamoto?" Tsuna said.

"My grades are going down and if I don't get them up I won't be able to play Baseball. What do I do?" Yamamoto asked.

"Well try studying." Tsuna said. Yamamoto thought for a second and put his fist in his hand.

"Of course thanks Tsuna." Yamamoto said as he left. Tsuna stood there thinking how a popular guy like Yamamoto is so dense at things. As Tsuna continued to walk home he heard a scream at an alley.

"HELP!" He heard a woman scream. Scared, Tsuna went into the alley and saw a man with a knife holding a girl to a wall.

"Hey stop that!" Tsuna said. The man looked at Tsuna. The girl felt the grip loosen and kicked the man in the balls letting him let go of her.

"Thanks!" The girl said as she ran.

"Look what you did." The man said as he grabbed Tsuna and punched him. Tsuna fell to the ground. The man took his knife and stabbed Tsuna in the shoulders. Tsuna yelled in pain as blood soaked his shirt and drop to the floor. The man stabbed him again in the legs making sure Tsuna couldn't get up. Tsuna cried in tears thinking he was going to die like this. "Die!" The man was about to stab Tsuna at his heart but was hit and fell to the ground. Tsuna looked to see Reborn.

"Reborn!" Tsuna said happy to see someone. The man was getting up slowly. Tsuna tried to get up but as he did he felt pain in his legs. "Help me!" Tsuna said begging Reborn to help him. Reborn then threw something near Tsuna. He looked down to see a pair of gloves with an x mark in the middle.

"If you want to save yourself wear those." Reborn said. "They are known as Elemental X-Gloves. There are six of them containing elements in them. The one I gave you is the one used for only the Vongola Boss. Wear it and live!" Tsuna looked at the gloves then Reborn.

"I'm going to kill you!" The man said as he took his knife and was ready to kill Tsuna. Tsuna took the X-Glove and put it on then lightning overwhelmed his body. Electricity then engulfed his hand and Tsuna punched the man making him crash through several buildings.

Reborn smirked. "We found him. The 10th Generation Vongola Boss: Guardian of Lightning!" Tsuna then fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

**Next Time: The Elemental X-Gloves!**

**Please review. I know the beginning sucked but it'll be better later on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I think I actually did rush the story a bit too much so ill take my time on the others so please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Elemental X-Gloves!

It was a peaceful morning in the Sawada residents. Tsuna was in his room asleep. He opened his eyes and jumped out of bed.

"What happened?" Tsuna said scratching his head trying to remember what had happened last night.

"You don't remember?" Reborn said as he was sitting on the table.

"R-Reborn?!" Tsuna said.

"You put on the X-Gloves." Reborn said.

"X-Gloves?" Then Tsuna remembered what happened last night as the man was almost about to kill him. Also he remembered that he put on the X-Glove and lightning ran through his body. "Reborn..." Tsuna said as his eyes darkened. "Did I kill that man?"

Reborn stood silent. "Yes." Tsuna then became enraged.

"What are these Elemental X-Gloves?! Why did you bring them into my life?!" Tsuna said.

"The Elemental X-Gloves are gloves that contain each element fit for a Vongola. Lightning is the element for the Vongola Boss. Air, Water, Fire, Earth, and Ice are known to be for the Vongola Guardians." Reborn said.

"What are these Vongolas you keep talking about?"

"The Vongola Famiglia is a mafia organization and is known to be the strongest. It was founded by Vongola Primo and now is passed onto you Tsunayoshi Sawada, Vongola Decimo." Reborn said.

"Well leave me out of it!" Tsuna said as he put on his pants and shirt and got his backpack and got ready to go to school.

"Aren't you going to take your X-Gloves?" Reborn asked.

"No way!" Tsuna said as he was heading out his bedroom door.

"Ok but let me tell you. The minute you put on the Lightning X-Glove, dangerous people all over the world sensed you and will hunt you down until you are killed." Reborn said before leaving out the window. Tsuna stopped and waited. He then went and grabbed the X-Glove from his desk and put it in his back pocket and went out the door.

* * *

The school bell rang and everyone went to class.

"Good morning, students." The teacher said. "We have a new student today." As the teacher was telling things to the class, Tsuna was busy looking at Kyoko Sasagawa.

_"She's so pretty today."_ Tsuna said in his thoughts.

"Please welcome, Hayato Gokudera." A silver-haired teen walked in. "Please take a seat in the back." Gokudera did as he was told. Before he did he knocked over Tsuna's desk making him fall.

"Hey!" Tsuna said. Gokudera gave him a glare before sitting down in his seat. Tsuna looked at him before getting up and sitting at his seat.

"You know him, Tsuna?" Kyoko whispered to Tsuna. Tsuna shook his head.

* * *

The bell rang indicating that school was over and everyone went home. Tsuna was walking peacefully until he encountered Gokudera.

"M-May I help you?" Tsuna said.

"Yeah. We don't need weaklings like you in the Vongola." Gokudera said.

"Vongola?" Tsuna put his hand near his back pocket just in case things get ugly.

"Why do you have to be the next Vongola boss. It's suppose to be me." Gokudera said angrily.

"Look you can go ahead and take it. I don't even want to get involved in it." Tsuna said. Then a man appeared.

"I found you Vongola Decimo." The man said. He had green hair and wore a with shirt with black pants. "I've come for your head." He pulled out a gun and shot a blue beam. Tsuna and Gokudera both dodged.

"Who are you?!" Tsuna said.

"The names Gio." Gio said as he shot another one. Tsuna dodged and the beam went through five houses.

"Crap! Innocent lives are at stake." Tsuna grabbed the X-Gloves and put them on as lightning crashed down on Tsuna.

"As I thought, you are Vongola Decimo." Gio said as he shot two beams at Tsuna. Tsuna dodged the first but blocked the second one since he didn't have ime to dodge. Tsuna cursed under his breath as he ran away not wanting citizens to get hurt. Gio followed.

"Hey come back here!" Gokudera yelled. Tsuna and Gio was already gone.

"Hayato Gokudera." Reborn said as he was sitting on a ledge.

"Who are you?" GOkudera said.

"The names Reborn and you need to help Tsuna." Reborn told him.

"Why should I help that weakling."

"Because only you can." Reborn then held out an elemental X-Gloves. "Please go help him." Gokudera stood for a moment looking at the X-Gloves.

* * *

Tsuna was running and dodging all the shots.

"You can't run forever!" Gio shouted. As they reached an opened field, Tsuna turned around and shot a lightning blast at Gio who encountered it with a shot and shot again at Tsuna. Tsuna put his hands forward and created an electric shield.

"Wow, how did I do that?" Tsuna said but wasn't paying attention and got shot in the arms. Tsuna put his hand on the wound trying to make the bleeding slow down.

"Now Die Vongola Decimo!" Before Gio could shoot Tsuna in the head, fire come in between the two. "What?!" Then a man came in front of Tsuna.

"It's you." Tsuna said looking up to the man. "But how?" Then Reborn came. "Reborn what's going on?"

"The power to destroy and burn everything. 10th Generation Vongola Guardian: Hayato Gokudera. Guardian of Fire!" Reborn said.

To be Continued...

* * *

**Next Time: The Fire Guardian!**

**Hope you liked it. Please review**


End file.
